Deseo de Navidad
by Magita de Pattinson
Summary: Reneesme es una niña de diez años cuando solo era una bebe recien nacida la robaron del hospital... Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen no paran de buscar a su niña. Claro cada uno por separado ya que despues de el robo nunca volvieron a verce El deseo de Reneesme es ver a sus padres en navidad ¿Ese señor Gordo con Baba que se hace llamar Papa Noel le traera a esa niña a sus Padres?
1. Prolongo

Deseo de navidad

Prolongo

Todos los niños piden para navidad cosas sin importancia, pero una niña llamada Reneesme, solo pide a sus padres. Lo que más sueña, es tener esta navidad a sus padres con ella.

Edward y Isabella, cuando la niña apenas era un bebe, se la robaron de sus brazos…

Isabella y Edward Fueron separados por el destino, los dos buscan por todos lados a su hija perdida…

Isabella una gran violinista y Edward un pianista. ¿Y Reneesme? ¿Habrá sacado algún don al igual que sus padres? ¿Sera una gran violinista? O ¿Una gran Pianista?

¿El deseo de Reneesme juntara nuevamente a sus padres?

¿Podrá ese "Señor de gordo de barba blanca" traerle nuevamente sus padres a esa niña?

¿Podrá Reneesme volver a los brazos de sus padres?

¿Se cumplirá su deseo de Navidad?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

POV NESSIE

Aquí estoy nuevamente a mis diez años, haciendo fila para pedirle a Papa Noel que me traiga a mis papitos, Rose es la única que me cuida desde que me encontró en una canastita en la puerta de su casa… Bueno eso me dijo ella…

-Ven niña- Me llamo amablemente el señor gordo con barba- Reneesme- Murmuro- Nuevamente tú – Beso mi frente- ¿Qué me pedirás este año? ¿Juguetes? ¿Libros? No, no me digas… ya se ¿Una hermosa barbie?

-No- Negué con mi cabeza- Lo mismo que todos los años- Sonreí- Quiero a mis papis, Preguntarles ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Por qué me….Abandonaron?

-Hija, tus papis no entran en mi trineo. Pero mira tengo esto para ti- Murmuro sacando de una gran bolsa roja que tenía un moño blanco- Es un juego de música… Para que cantes hermosa- Sonrió

-Gracias pero quería a mis papis- Dije- Pero me gusta el regalo-Lo agarre con mis manos y le di un beso en la mejilla- Rose- Chille corriendo a ella- Mira lo que santa me dio- Le mostré el obsequio

-Es muy hermoso Nessie- Rose me había puesto ese nombre por su madre Renee y la madre de Emmett Esme, lo sé es muy loco y un poco raro- Ven Emmett nos espera en el auto- Salimos del centro comercial y fuimos al auto de Emmett

-Ok, hermanito solo será navidad…. anda por favor,…. dices que Si… ok…. Está bien. Lo sé si se que tienes que buscar a tu hija pero…. Vale solo navidad te presentare a Reneesme si es un ángel…. Bien Ed, te esperamos- Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono, luego de colgar nos sonrió- ¿Listo?- Rose y yo asentimos- Bien vamos

EN CASA

-Vamos Bella… Plis, te lo suplico… Anda no vendrá papa… Te lo prometí… no, no vendrá sé que no lo quieres ver…. Bien gracias Bella te esperamos- Rosalie hablo unos par de minutos mientras que Emmett me ayudaba a Instalar el juego de música en el televisor

-Listo Nessie- Murmuro Emmett- Ya está conectado con el televisor

-Bella vendrá- Rosalie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nuestro plan funciona Amor, Tenemos que unir a Edward y Bella… y que mejor en navidad- Sonrió

-¿Edward y Bella?- Murmure confusa

-Son tus… ¿Qué vendrían a ser? Tus tíos aunque no biológicos

-Vendrán Mañana- Dijo Emmett- Tienes que ayudarnos a que estén juntos Nessie

-Los ayudare- Dijo con una sonrisa- Ellos estarán juntos

….

Notas Del autor: Que tierna va a ser Nessie va a juntar a sus padres, :')  
Jjaja! Gracias por leer el capitulo espero sus comentarios!

Besos


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

POV EMMETT

Me levante por el maldito timbre, me fije el reloj diez de la mañana, ¿Por qué me abre quedado con Nessie jugando hasta tarde? Me levante, un poco dormido y movi a Rose por los hombros, ella se levanto y se metió al baño

-¡Yo voy!- La voz de Reneesme hizo levantarme por completo…

"¿Por qué esa niña se levanta muy temprano?"

POV EDWARD

Y aquí me tiene, en medio de la nieve con un frio que no aguanto, gracias a mi brillante hermano Emmett. Volví a tocar el maldito timbre.

"Emmett si no abres te pateare tu trasero lo juro"

Estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a una hermosa niña, Ella era la hija de Rose y Emm… Pero qué demonios Esta niña no se parece a ninguno de los dos. ¿Abran cambiado a su bebe?

-Hola- Susurro tímidamente lo que me recordó a Isabella, sonreí para mis adentros

-Hola pequeña ¿Tu eres…? ¿Cómo me había dicho Emm….Rene…Esme?- La niña asintió

-Reneesme- Repitió- ¿Tu eres mi tío?- Asentí- Pasa, papa y mama ya bajaran

-Gracias Reneesme

-Dime Nessie. Rose y Emmett siempre me lo dicen- Dijo y subió las escaleras.

Visualice la casa de Emmett, el decorado de navidad, Rojo, blanco y también un poco de verde. En la esquita de la pared vi el árbol de navidad. Y en la chimenea las tres medias…

Esto ya era mucho, hace cuanto que no festejo Navidad… ¿Diez años? Si diez años, siempre me la paso como un día normal, desde que mi pequeña desapareció de ese maldito hospital nunca volvió a festejar y ahora por la culpa de mi tonto hermano Emmett ¿tenía que festejar?

"Eres muy tonto Edward" Me rete mentalmente, pero sabía que por algo tenía que venir pero ¿Qué?

El timbre sonó ni Emmett o Rosalie bajaron así que no iba a dejar a esa persona fuera quien fuera en el medio del frio

Camine a la puerta y la abrí lentamente… visualice la nieve blanca y a la hermosa chica de pelo negro

-¿Maga?-. Murmure (Lo siento XD Siempre aparezco jajajajajaja)

-¿Eddie?- Rio- Tanto tiempo- Me abraso- No sabía que vivías en Forks, y menos al frente de mi casa

-Oh no, aquí vive Rose y Emm- Ella abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza

-Pero si se llevaban como perros y gatos, yo lo sabia Alice me debe cincuenta dólares- murmuro

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Esto- Señalo a un perrito labrador- Necesita un hogar y pregunte en todas las casa y nadie lo quiere… yo estaría encantadísima en tenerlo pero tengo dos y uno mas no entra y todos me dijeron que aquí vive una niña y se me ocurrió traérselo

-Si es la hija de mi hermano- Sonrió- Aunque si no lo quiere me lo podre llevar yo- Acaricie la melena del Perrito

-¡Maga!- Se escucho un grito de la parte de afuera los dos miramos a quien grito

-Bella- Susurre


End file.
